The Piledriver Trap
by chloethem
Summary: Dumbledore ends up dying in his battle with Grindelwald. The future is now a vacuous space full of infinite possibilities. Despite that, the heavens forced on the best possibility.
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time, I wanted to know what love was. Love is there if you want it to be. You just have to see that it's wrapped in beauty and hidden away in between the seconds of your life. If you don't stop for a minute, you might miss it."

-Cashback

I The Death of a Good Man

June 1945

Dumbledore, the only man capable of killing most powerful Dark Lord of all time, died. It's normal for good people like Dumbledore to die young of course but the tragedy of his death wasn't that he just died. The tragedy was that he died by the hands of Gellert Grindelwald.

Tom folded the Daily Prophet which held the bitter news. He sighed. He wasn't happy with the news for two reasons. One being that he wanted to be the one to kill him, two being that he expected him to win over Gindelwald in their duel. He desperately needed Grindelwald out of his way.

He looked at the bright side of the fixed situation. At least now, he thought, he could have the pleasure of killing Grindelwald.

A few miles away from where Tom lived, a great mansion stood with large gardens full of exotic flowers and trees and rooms with gold and the finest furniture. The house of Gambee resided in that area. They were a small family. The youngest in the family was Augustine. He was the son of Pendleton and Jocasta. They loved him very much.

On the night of Dumbledore's death, the Gambees where celebrating the birthday of Augustine. He was turning fifteen. The Blacks, Malfoys, Flints, Yaxleys, Crabbes, Notts and all the other pureblood families were there. The party was more than grand and it was all just for a fifteen year old boy.

"Pendleton," Perry, Pendleton's brother spoke. "Do you have any idea where my son is?" His son's name was Anteros.

"Which son? If you're looking for Eros, he is with Augustine and the other children."

"No, no. I'm looking for Anteros."

"Well I have no idea where he is but do try at my daughter's room. If he is not there, ask the servants for him. Why are you looking for him?"

"Marriage matters."

Perry's son wasn't in Pendleton's daughter's room. He was at the gardens with Pendleton's daughter. Pendleton's daughter's name was Madeleine. She was a year older than Augustus and was less loved for the same reason why some wizards were being killed by Grindelwald. Anteros who was two years older than Madeleine, comforted her as she cried about Dumbledore's death. Next to them was the Daily Prophet that held the sad, sad news. It was burning to crisps, unintentionally by Madeleine.

"He's in a better place now, Madeleine." He said for the fourth time. Madeleine nodded at him for the fourth time. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't. Most girls always had a weakness for tears.

Why was Madeleine crying over Dumbledore, Anteros thought. He was a great man, a good man and his death was a heartbreak but he wasn't crying over about it. So why was Madeleine? Anteros, being the insensible man he was asked,

"Why are you crying over Dumbledore?" Madeleine laughed lightly at his question. She was used to his bad timing and lacking of feeling and learned to find it amusing at some point.

"I liked to pretend that he was my father most of the time."

"Oh."

"He was my Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and my mentor."

"What do you mean by mentor?"

"He taught me a lot of things." She smiled. "Most of the things I know, I know because of him. I owe Dumbledore a lot." She paused then spoke again. "His funeral is tomorrow; Nine in the morning. Will you join me?"

"Of course. I'll come by earlier so we can have breakfast at a nice café or something."

"Alright. I'll be waiting outside the mansion by seven."

Tom planned to go to Dumbledore's funeral, just to curse at his face one last time and to reunite with his followers just to tell them that he'll be gone for a few months or years. He needed to go to Albania for various reasons like training to kill Grindelwald and finding for an artifact.

The funeral was to be held at Hogwarts. In honor of Dumbledore's uniqueness, the area of the funeral was decorated with the colors blue and plum, his favorite colors, instead of the generic black. The people who were to attend were required to wear clothes of the same or either color and were to be given complimentary lemon drops. Half the people who read this invitation in the Daily Prophet were agog and thought the whole thing was a disappointment to Dumbledore. They all still planned on going though.

When Madeleine read it she knew Dumbledore would be very pleased because he believed death was never meant to be taken tragically. Dumbledore taught Madeleine that piece of wisdom back then but she never really believed in it and she never really saw how she could ever.


	2. Chapter 2

II A Message from the Dead

Despite the number of lovers, annoying children and Dumbledore, Hogwarts was nothing but home for Tom. As the funeral was being prepared, Tom walked the halls of the school. It reminded him so much of glory he had and knew he'd have soon again in the real world.

Tom found his way to his old headmaster's office and decided to see the old man. He knocked once then heard him say 'come in'. When Tom entered, the headmaster was nothing but ecstatic at seeing his star student once again.

"It's nice to see you again Tom." He said softly. Despite his excitement, he was weary from Dumbledore's death.

"Nice to see you too, sir."

"It's funny seeing you like this, Tom, forgive me for saying." He chuckled.

"Why so, sir? Do you find my attire hysterical?"

"No, no. You just look very grown up to me now. Months haven't even passed since you've left this school and yet it's like you've been living your life greatly for years. Tell me Tom, will you take a job in the Ministry or are you already working for the Ministry?"

"Neither, sir."

"Neither! My, how surprising. What do you plan on doing then?"

"I plan on going on a vacation for now sir."

"Ah Tom my boy, you have always been so unpredictable. One of the very reasons why I admire you." He smiled at him.

"Thank you, sir." Tom noticed a photo of Dippet and Dumbledore on Dippet's desk. He looked at it with the intent of burning Dumbledore's face. Dippet noticed this but took the intensity for deep sorrow and regret.

"I miss him a lot already, I have to admit." Dippet said.

"I feel likewise, sir. His death is a pure misfortune."

"Oh no, don't say such a thing, Tom. I've known the man and his death, however saddening, is not a misfortune."

The memorial service felt like nothing but a soul-draining place. Some even speculated about the presence of dementors. All you could hear were cries and all you could see were blank pair of eyes and frowns. Nothing else but those. The eulogies were even worse. Madeleine tried her best not to cry. She hated crying and she hated herself the night before.

When it was time for everyone to take their turns on taking a last long look at Dumbledore's body, more cries erupted in the area. Madeleine prepared herself for it. Tom on the other hand didn't. Once he saw the good man's face his face was filled with nothing but pure loathing. Inside his mind he was belittling Dumbledore in any sort of way he could. After a few minutes he walked away like Dumbledore didn't even die.

When it was Madeleine's turn, Anteros offered to stay by her side, scared that maybe his cousin might fall to the ground while crying and humiliating her self. She declined the offer. She walked solemnly to her mentor; the scene was a choir of singing angels although their tune was sad and no where near to anything beautiful.

The glass that separated Dumbledore from the mourners broke to pieces. The sound of the glass breaking was loud for the area was quiet. Madeleine panicked and walked briskly to her dead mentor. She wondered if it was her fault.

Her panic stopped when she saw no traces of broken glass anywhere. She looked behind her and saw the mourners still mourning as if they didn't hear the glass break. She looked back at Dumbledore and went to feel if the glass was still there and hadn't actually broken. She gasped lightly; her hand went down to Dumbledore's cheek. His cheek was cold and dry.

Dumbledore's eyes opened which caused Madeleine to gasp loudly. The mourners were still mourning weirdly enough. Dumbledore looked at Madeleine with utter joy and spoke,

"Madeleine, it is so very great to see you again." He said. He got up normally and looked at the mourners mourning and so did Madeleine. Dumbledore's expression was unreadable but Madeleine — if she were having any coherent thoughts at the time—knew that Dumbledore wasn't anywhere near happy.

"Tell me Madeleine," he said. "Do you doubt yourself?" Madeleine looked at him, his supposedly dead professor, with her eyebrows meeting each other. "Go on, Madeleine, speak. I want to hear your answer."

"Yes, sir." She quietly stuttered. "I doubt sometimes."

"Well, Madeleine, in these times, I do advice you to do otherwise, mostly when you are given or forced with paramount decisions and opportunities."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"Sadly you may not. I cannot answer most of your questions but be rest assured that everything will be alright in the end. That is if you do as I have just said." He smiled at her then went back to being dead without warning. Madeleine tried to check if it was all prank but she couldn't tell what could've made it a prank at all. She then checked if her old man was breathing, she thought that maybe Dumbledore was playing tricks on her but then she deemed her idea stupid. Dumbledore would never do such a thing of course.

She could not comprehend what had happened. She looked at her back and saw the mourners still doing their thing as if Dumbledore hadn't even resurrected for just a few seconds. Madeleine then wondered if he even actually just resurrected. She speculated it was all on her mind, which led her to think if she should follow the advice given to her.

She gave a very last goodbye to Dumbledore whom she was sure was dead now and quickly walked to her seat. She waited for Anteros to finish his turn which only took a minute or two.

"Are you fine, Madeleine?" Anteros asked once he came back.

"Why are you asking?"

"You took a really long time there."

"I did?"

"Yes! You stayed there for like ten minutes I think and you were just staring at him the whole time. So tell me, are you fine?"

"Yes, I'm doing fine at a funeral."

"Good. Well just tell me if you ever start feeling bad and we will leave this place." She nodded at him then occupied her mind once again with her official last conversation with Dumbledore. She wished 'Enjoy your summer, Miss Gambee.' were still his last words to her though.

When the funeral service ended, Anteros and Madeleine decided to have lunch somewhere in Diagon Alley. They ate at a cozy café which could probably kill a claustrophobic if filled with more than around five people. There were three people inside at that time; those three people being Madeleine, Anteros and the owner of the café, Mrs Piffin.

"So, you have a year left until you leave Hogwarts. Have you any plans?" Anteros asked Madeleine.

"None to be honest and I don't want to think about it now." Madeleine replied.

"Oh!" Mrs. Piffin butted in. "If you my dear don't have any plans yet, I can let you work here with high salary!"

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Piffin but I don't think I'd make a great worker." Madeleine said.

"Oh believe her when she says that Mrs. Piffin!" Anteros interjected. "She worked for my father once and was a complete mess!"

"I don't mind. I can train you dear and besides, my place is not anything luxurious so I can't see the need for grand workers. I'll be waiting for you next year alright?" Madeleine nodded at her. "Now, you son, how about you work here?"

"I can't, miss. I already have a job."

"You do? What is it then?"

"I am a metal charmer and a shop owner."

"Useless job."

"Useless? But aren't you a shop owner too?"

"I am but food is important, metal isn't."

"Metal charmers are responsible for making things like snitches and sneakoscopes you know! I'll have you know that I've made a lot of mo—" Anteros was cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing. A man with a lanky but erect body came in. He was tall and properly dressed. He had curly black hair fixed to perfection. Madeleine knew him as Tom Riddle.

"Oh Mr. Riddle! Great to see you again!" Mrs. Piffin said.

"Great to see you again too, Mrs. Piffin." Tom said kindly.

"The same order, dear?"

"Yes, please." Mrs. Piffin made her way to her kitchen to cook Tom's order. As she did, the three of them in the cozy café stayed in awkward silence or at least it is was awkward for Anteros.

Tom glanced at Madeleine. He knew her as one of the very few purebloods in Hufflepuff who was always accompanied by a very clean shaven mudblood boy. Her family was famous for their skills in business and inventing things–such as metal objects—and for their lack of Slytherins in the family. Their lack in Slytherins forced them to take their sons to other academies to avoid discrimination and humiliation. Weirdly enough, most of their daughters just studied in Hogwarts. Despite their image they proved to be a prestigious family.

As Mrs. Piffin delivered Tom's meal to him, a loud ruckus could be heard from outside. Madeleine looked outside through the window of the café. There she saw men in maroon uniform, taking away an old man pleading for dear old help and mercy. There were people crowding amongst him, none tried to help. Madeleine wanted to help but her feet couldn't leave the ground. She was scared.

"Grindelwald's men." Tom said. "The men in uniform are Grindelwald's men."

Mrs. Piffin closed her eyes. "So he has started already then." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

III When Death Comes for a Good Man, He Gives Birth to a Revolution

"Alphard," His good friend, Malachy said. "Have you read the papers?"

"I haven't and I usually don't. Why?" He answered.

"Well, last night, while you were at the party, Dumbledore died."

"Dumbledore died?" He looked at his friend with eyes asking if he was playing a sick joke on him. His friend looked back at him with a serious expression. "Let me see that paper." He took it swiftly then read it. The newspaper dated back from the day of Augustine Gambee's Birthday. In bold letters, he read the words Dumbledore and dead. Immediately he put the Prophet down.

"He really is dead." He whispered.

"His funeral is today, although I think it's already done with. You should read the papers more."

"I think I should too."

Alphard sat quietly in his chair, as his friend left him for his shift at Saint Mungo's. He thought about his times at Hogwarts and how much he adored Dumbledore. He thought about how he should have done better in his class and he thought of reading the newspaper more.

He grabbed for the Daily Prophet and read of Dumbledore's death there.

July 1945

In Malachy and Alphard's comfortable silence was the sudden sound of harsh thuds and a loud feminine scream. The noise came from the floor above them, which was where a married couple lived.

"Should we check up on her?" Malachy asked Alphard but Alphard had already left him to check on their neighbors. He then followed him with a vehement sigh.

Alphard and Malachy saw men in uniform taking away Mrs. Malinchuck. She was crying and screaming and was desperately pushing the men away. They cast a silencing charm on her to shut her up and they held her more tightly. Alphard butted in and asked what they were doing to her.

"She needs to be killed." One of them answered.

"Says who?" Alphard asked.

"Gellert Grindelwald."

"Well why does she have to be killed?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't."

"They're taking her away because she's a muggle." Malachy said. He looked at Mrs. Malinchuck with pure pity. Although he wanted so bad to save her, he knew he couldn't.

"What he said." The man answered.

"I don't understand."

"It's for the greater good."

"Greater g—" They apparated before Alphard could finish his words.

"We should get back to our flat." Malachy said.

"Grindelwald."

"What about him."

"He's killing muggles?"

"He is. He's been killing muggles and a few half-bloods since Dumbledore died."

"Why are you only telling me this now?"

"Well I thought you already knew and you know something like this already happened last week. Remember the fight in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I had no idea."

"Well now you know."

"You're being so calm about it! Mrs. Malinchuck's going to be executed, doesn't that make you sick?"

"It does but what's the point of reacting to it if you can't do anything to fix it."

September 1945

Two months have passed since Mrs. Malinchuck was taken away. His husband did not take it lightly and went to find for her. He never came back and now the flat above Alphard and Malachy was now for sale. Alphard did not like this, if anything it made him want to shove a muggle up Grindelwald's ass. He was blazing with anger. Sometimes he'd even break a plate for no reason. It scared Malachy but he understood what Alphard was going through.

Malachy was madly guilty and angry at himself. He realized he didn't even bother to try and save Mrs. Malinchuck but he knew that he was going to get killed if he tried and at that time the only thing he could think about was not dying. Now, he'd rather save Mrs. Malinchuck and die rather than live knowing she was going to be killed.

In the span of two months, the muggles in Alphard and Malachy's area were gone and there were only around fifty wizarding folk left. Half of the missing muggles were taken away and half ran away. With all this happening in one fast blow, Alphard could no longer contain himself.

"I want to leave this flat." Alphard said. "Do you want to leave this flat?"

"No. It's a waste of time and I don't have the money for it." He answered.

"Yes you do. You're a healer! You're rich."

"Look, if you want to move, do so. I'm staying here."

"Well, fine." He looked at Malachy, waiting for him to reply but he only nodded at him. He then spoke again. "I'll be gone by next week."

"Owl me your address then." Alphard nodded then left him to find for a new place to stay in.

Middle of October 1945

Alphard kept his word from months back. He left the flat after a week of stating so. One thing he did not keep was Malachy's request to owl his address to him which was what he was doing now.

_'Dear Malachy,'_ It began. _'My address is in the middle of nowhere but don't worry. I've attached here a portkey (it's the key) although if you want, I'll just come for you and take you here (if so reply to me as soon as possible because I don't like waiting). Apologies if ever the portkey disappears. Also, give my owl treats.' _

He called for his owl, Amelia then gave her the letter with the portkey tightly and gently tied to her neck. "Bring it to Malachy. You know him, right?" He said to Amelia. "Also, becareful with that portkey." Amelia then flew out of his comfy home.

His new house was huge, absolutely bigger than his old flat with Malachy. It was, like he wrote, in the middle of nowhere. It was absolutely what he wanted.

The time was dusk now and Alphard was sure that Malachy would come in a matter of minutes. He was excited, he gathered _everyone_ in his home around to greet his old friend.

"He's here!" He said once he heard the loud thud he was expecting.

"Alphard," Malachy said. "Did you mean to put your portkey in such a small corner? I hit my head…" Malachy paused and looked around. Right before his eyes were about fifty people and Alphard in the middle of all of them, smiling.

"Glad to see you again. Sorry I've only kept in touch now. I've been busy." Alphard rose and gave him a hug.

"What is all this. Who are… what are these people doing here. Are you having a party?"

"Well kind of."

"Why?"

"Because you're here."

"Who are they? Also, if you're going to throw me a party—"

"They're muggles. Muggles I've saved."

"What—"

"I'll explain later. Let's eat first. Mrs. Malinchuck prepared a feast for all of us. She's a great cook. And yes, I was able to save her and her husband. Great right?"

"Absolutely great but—"

"Eat first! I'll introduce you to everyone afterwards then you can ask me all the questions you want."

"Fine. Let's chow."

After eating a hearty meal, Malachy was introduced to the many muggles Alphard had saved. It contained around six families and twenty lonely individuals. He couldn't remember most of their names but he kept in mind that all of them were very kind and were undeserving of death, well most of them. He was very glad upon seeing the Malinchucks again. The guilt he felt minimized and he suddenlt grew very thankful to Alphard.

Then they continued on to Alphards room, where they had Firewhiskey and crackers.

"So," Malachy spoke. "You have a bunch of muggles here that you say you saved."

"Yes."

"Saved from Grindelwald?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you haven't owled me since you left?"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well I don't like it when innocent people die. I read the newspaper now by the way."

"That's great."

"It is. It's very convenient."

"So, these muggles… what do you plan to do with them?"

"Let them stay with me until Grindelwald stops."

"How on earth did you even _save_ them?"

"Raids and all that stuff. I come for them before Grindelwald does. You know, I found Mr. Malinchuck with his wife near this area. They were bleeding to death."

"Bleeding to death? How did you heal them? You're not a healer last time I checked and you couldn't have possibly taken them to a hospital. Muggles aren't allowed on hospitals anymore."

"I know. I studied."

"Studied?"

"Yes, I studied. I read books. Stopping a person from bleeding to death isn't really hard anyway."

"How would you know?"

"Well they're both alive aren't they?"

"Okay well that's great; you know how to heal people. But what do you plan on doing next? And how on earth are you going to keep these muggles _safe_."

"I'm in the middle of nowhere, no one will find us."

"Don't underestimate Grindelwald, he may already know you're here."

"Nonsense."

"Far from nonsense, if anything it's full of sense. Alphard, you're worrying me."

"Don't worry. I'm still here, the happy muggles are still safe so calm down."

"If you're going to—"

"Enough questions for tonight. I haven't seen you for weeks! Let's just enjoy the crackers, Malachy. Let's just enjoy the silence for now."

And they did so. For minutes they stared at the pretty moon, the sound of the night and briefly spoke of happy memories they shared.

Soon Malachy had to leave but before he did, Alphard took a minute of his time to tell him something he'd been thinking about for days.

"Look, here's the thing. I've been thinking about doing something lately and I want you to be part of it and I want you to eventually move in here too." Malachy looked at him sternly.

"What is this _something_ you want me to be a part of?"

"A revolutionary group."

* * *

Author's Note:

The two reviews were very much appreciated! Thank you for wasting time on me. :-)


End file.
